Most of mobile terminals such as a smart phone, a tablet computer and an e-book reader have a function of capturing a picture. The function of capturing a picture is usually used to take a picture with multiple target objects.
For example, when taking a group picture, if nobody can help, a photographer is not in the picture. In order to take a group picture with the photographer, a current photo capturing method is that the photographer sets a camera in a self-time mode to automatically capture a picture after n seconds, then runs to the crowd and poses; n seconds later, the camera automatically takes the group picture.
Since the camera is in the self-time mode rather than photographs under the photographer's operation, the quality of the photographed picture is poor and often cannot achieve the desired effect. Furthermore, in the self-time mode, the camera needs to be configured with a fixed device such as a tripod, which is of a high demand for an implement environment.